Daylight
by Natalie Stewart
Summary: Um pneu furado no meio da I-5 S, uma carona e um adeus ao amanhecer. ONE SHOT.


**N/a: Olá, essa one foi inspirada pela música de mesmo nome do Maroon 5. Espero que curtam.**

* * *

**Daylight**

_This is our last night but it's late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_Cause I know, when I wake_

_I will have to slip away_

- Bella você tem que levantar daí, meu Deus é o aniversário do seu irmão, qual o seu problema?

- Vá embora Alice - gemi, a voz abafada pelo o travesseiro azul - Eu estarei lá ok? Vou chegar com tempo de sobra para cantar o parabéns.

- Não, não, não - ela gritou e puxou o travesseiro - Você vai comigo para a casa dos seus pais e nós vamos nos arrumar juntas e ir para a porcaria do restaurante como uma família.

Bufei irritada, será que era tão difícil para minha cunhada perceber que eu estava sem clima para qualquer sessão de manicure e fofoca? Que inferno.

- Porra Bells, faça isso pelo Jazz ok? Eu prometo que não vou encher seu saco e nem escolher suas roupas, só por favor, vamos para a casa dos seus pais, Rose está esperando.

- Ok, eu vou - ela sorriu - Que fique bem claro, contra a minha vontade.

Joguei algumas roupas em uma bolsa qualquer e a passei sobre os ombros descendo as escadas de beicinho, Alice não merecia meu espírito de cadela, mas o ódio estava me consumindo e eu estava a beira do histerismo, uma vez por ano, sempre a mesma coisa. 5 fodidos anos e eu não fazia ideia de onde Edward estava. O único homem que eu amei, mas que foi embora com a mesma rapidez que apareceu em minha vida. Sem contato, sem esperança, sem paixão. Esse era o acordo, mas foi inevitável, tudo o que eu não devia fazer eu fiz.

Eu me apaixonei.

Mas como não se apaixonar pelo homem estranho com jeans rasgados, camisetas de flanela e um sorriso de tirar o fôlego? Eu ainda lembro como os seus cabelos acobreados brilhavam em um tom estranho debaixo do sol forte, o jeito que ele me olhou quando parou sua Harley e de como eu corei sob sua inspeção. Edward era o seu nome, seu sobrenome ainda era desconhecido, mas sua alma eu conhecia muito bem.

Ignorando toda a vontade de chorar e me embolar em uma manta com um pote de sorvete nas mãos eu abri a porta da casa dos meus pais, Charlie levantou em um pulo, arrumando o bigode com os dedos antes de correr para me abraçar e depositar um beijo no alto da minha cabeça.

- Oi papai - minha voz saiu meio esganiçada, tossi e tentei sorrir falhando miseravelmente.

- Garota dê um sorrisinho, deixe de ser azeda - revirei os olhos para o meu pai e forcei os cantos da minha boca a subirem outra vez - Eca, bem pior

- Charlie - mamãe bateu em seu braço e o empurrou para me abraçar - Deixe de implicar com a minha garota. Bebê o que houve?

Renée fazia com que eu me sentisse uma criancinha, ela sempre estava disposta a me amassar até que eu resmungasse e depois ela olhava nos meus olhos procurando a razão dos meus problemas, ela tem feito isso pelos últimos 5 anos e sempre resmunga ao não conseguir saber o que me incomoda, é claro que o seu faro de mãe já tinha alertado que a merda que fosse tinha um homem envolvido.

- É só o tempo, eu odeio a chuva - menti olhando para os pingos grossos na janela, aquela era um distração e tanto, milhares de pingos deslizando pelo vidro e sumindo enquanto outros tomavam o seu lugar.

- Um dia você vai me contar quem é o homem envolvido nessa merda? - suspirei, ela não daria trégua.

- Um dia mamãe - sussurrei tentando convencer a mim mesma - Um dia.

A pequena sala da casa dos meus pais estava cheias de papéis de embrulho no tapete, Rose estava quicando ao lado do meu irmão com um sorriso cheio de merda na cara, Jasper desembrulhou o presente dela e gargalhou quando tirou da caixa uma fantasia de bombeiro sexy e estendeu com orgulho para todos verem.

- Porra - ele gritou - Eu vou ficar sensual para caralho dentro disso aqui.

- Jasper, olha o vocabulário de merda - Renée repreendeu tapando a boca em seguida - Bem, foda-se.

- Feliz aniversário - beijei a bochecha do meu irmão mais velho e joguei os braços em torno de seu pescoço - Eu amo você e toda aquela boiolagem de parabéns ok? Eu até comprei um presente.

-Obrigado - ele agradeceu rindo e me soltou - Sabe que não adianta querer me agradar essa hora para ganhar o primeiro pedaço do bolo, Emm já me bajulou o bastante, acho que ele merece, ele até comprou um jogo novo para mim e tacos de beisebol.

- Traidor - gritei para meu irmão mais novo que estava a poucos metros de mim engolindo minha cunhada - Emm, que nojo.

- Baby - Emmett sorriu levantando do sofá e correndo para me pegar nos braços - Que cara azeda é essa? Melhora esse humor, nós vamos comer bolo - ele segurou meus pulsos e me balançou enquanto tentava me animar com uma musiquinha de aniversário, olhando assim até parece que eu sou a aniversariante.

Saí dos braços de Emm para cumprimentar Rose e bajular mais um pouco meu irmão pelo aniversário, todos estavam rindo e bebendo no tapete da sala, Jazz vibrava a cada minuto do jogo que passava na TV Alice estava ao seu lado rindo das reações do marido enquanto Emm e Rose conversavam baixinho no outro canto da sala, meus pais estavam presos em sua bolha no sofá e eu era apenas uma telespectadora. Sem paciência subi para o meu antigo quarto e me joguei na cama de madeira, droga, por que eu fui tão tola? Por que diabos eu concordei me envolver com um estranho na beira da estrada? Minha vida estava de cabeça para baixo desde o dia que ele saiu daquele hotel e nunca mais voltou, eu sabia que aquilo aconteceria, ele havia me alertado que teria que partir na manhã seguinte, mas eu ignorei o alerta e ultrapassei os limites.

Tudo que vivi com Edward parecia um sonho, às vezes eu cogitava a ideia de que aquilo foi um delírio no meio da estrada deserta, mas quando eu lembrava de cada toque eu tinha certeza de que aquilo tinha sido real, o seu cheiro impregnado em mim no dia seguinte também era real, ele era real, nós fomos reais. Um dia.

Meu Edward. Deus como eu sentia falta daquele sorriso safado e preguiçoso, do seu cheiro de cerveja barata, cigarros e bala de menta, do modo como ele me apertava em seus braços e sorria como se eu fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. E eu fui, em algum momento daquele dia quente eu fui a pessoa mais importante em sua vida, mas na manhã seguinte ele teve que ir embora, não sem antes dizer que se de fato alguma força sobrenatural nos queria juntos eventualmente isso aconteceria.

5 anos, talvez nosso romance era para ser algo passageiro e jamais duradouro, o mais sensato era seguir em frente. Por que diabos eu não conseguia esquecê-lo? Por que era tão difícil esquecer o melhor dia da minha vida ao lado do misterioso motoqueiro presunçoso? Será que Edward havia seguido em frente? Será que ele ainda lembrava do que passamos naquele dia ou será que ele havia esquecido tudo assim que pisou na estrada outra vez?

Eu queria esquecer, Deus sabe como eu queria dar um basta nesta merda em que eu vivi durante tanto tempo, mas eu não sabia lidar com todo esse lixo sentimental, eu ainda lembrava cada mísero detalhe do dia que a minha vida mudou para sempre.

- Mas que grande porra - gritei batendo a cabeça no volante com violência - Merda, merda, merda.

Graças ao meu fodido irmão e minha cunhada hiperativa eu estava presa no caralho de uma estrada deserta rumo a Phoenix, comecei a xingar todos os palavrões que eu conhecia enquanto me amaldiçoava por não ter aceitado ir de avião com meus pais, eu nunca mais ia questionar alguma ordem da minha sábia mãezinha. A ideia de dirigir até o Arizona para relaxar foi a pior coisa que minha mente fodida e estressada poderia pensar, por que Jasper não podia simplesmente comemorar seu aniversário em Port Angeles? Eu iria feliz até alguma boate em Seattle se ele desejasse, mas não, o infeliz queria passar a porra do fim de semana em Phoenix, queimando sua bunda branca na piscina da Vovó Louise.

Agora eu estava em algum lugar no meio da I-5 S perto da Califórnia, com um pneu furado e um motor soltando fumaça como a porra de um incêndio florestal, nem por um milagre eu ia conseguir arrumar aquela merda e chegar a tempo de cortar o bolo, ainda faltava umas boas 12 horas de viagem e nem se o Superman consertasse meu carro e o The Flash me desse uma carona essa porra aconteceria.

Eu vou matar meu irmão.

- Emmett, eu tenho a porra de um carro fumaçando e um pneu furado - gritei assim que ele atendeu o celular - Você levou o meu carro na oficina?

- Uh, eu posso ter esquecido disso - ele sussurrou - Mas e aí, você vai demorar?

- Você só pode estar brincando - grunhi - Eu só pedi uma única coisa para você Emm, só pedi para que deixasse o caralho do carro na oficina e agora eu estou no meio de uma estrada em algum lugar perto da Califórnia, que inferno e se eu for sequestrada?

- Bella você está na I-5 não está?

- É claro imbecil.

- Então tudo vai ficar bem, ninguém vai parar para uma doida na estrada com um carro quebrado.

- Poxa vida, estou tão aliviada - comentei sarcasticamente

- Eu vou buscar você - ele suspirou - Desculpe eu realmente esqueci essa merda.

Senti uma pontada de culpa por ter gritado com meu irmão mais novo, se eu queria tanto uma revisão eu mesma deveria ter levado o carro, Emm era a pessoa mais distraída da terra, a culpa não era só dele afinal.

- Não precisa - bufei - Desculpa por jogar essa merda em você, só avise onde eu estou e o que aconteceu, eu vou dar um jeito de chegar aí e se eu não chegar pelo menos Jazz vai ter um de seus irmãos na hora de cortar o bolo né? - tentei fazer uma piadinha

- Tem certeza? - ele perguntou preocupado e meu coração se apertou por ter gritado com ele, eu devia ser uma irmã mais velha um pouquinho mais compreensiva, mas nem por um cacete eu iria passar 12 horas sozinha numa estrada esperando Emmett, eu tinha que arrumar meus próprios meios de chegar até minha família.

- Tenho Emm, amo você - encerrei a ligação e sentei no capô do carro esperando uma espécie de intervenção divina no meu dia de merda, alguns carros passaram na estrada enquanto eu encarava sem ver as montanhas distantes, eu sabia que ficar parada no acostamento deitada no capô onde a fumaça se fazia presente era uma péssima ideia, se eu queria chegar em Phoenix eu tinha que me mexer, não tinha a mínima intenção de passar o resto da minha sexta-feira parada feito um dois de paus na porcaria da estrada.

Acenar para estranhos era suicídio, alguma porra séria podia acontecer comigo, mas eu não podia pensar nisso agora. Saltei do capô e corri até a beira da pista, para o meu azar - ou sorte - nenhum carro passou durante 5 minutos, cerrei os punhos e os apertei com força ao lado do corpo quando vi um caminhão, nem por um caralho eu ia pedir ajuda para um caminhão, em 99% dos casos pedir carona para um caminhoneiro dava em merda ou morte.

Voltei correndo para o meu mini cooper e me escondi na traseira esperando o caminhão ir embora, quando o único ruído vinha da minha respiração eu levantei e corri de volta para a beira da estrada. Ser seletiva também não ia ajudar porcaria nenhuma, 10 carros ignorados e eu já estava cogitando a ideia de abrir minha mala e colocar um biquíni, sem dúvida eu conseguiria um belo bronze enquanto esperava, mas o som alto de uma moto me fez cerrar os olhos em direção a estrada.

Porra. Uma Harley acelerava loucamente pela estrada como um borrão preto no meio do cinza, Deus me abençoe, essa é a minha chance.

Comecei a pular feito uma maluca histérica e acenar com os braços levantados, que as poderosas forças divinas queiram que não seja nenhum velhinho rockeiro caquético.

- Hey - gritei acenando quando a moto já estava a pelo menos uns 150 metros de distância, eu esperava ser ignorada, mas para minha surpresa seja lá quem estava pilotando aquela máquina desacelerou e parou ao meu lado na estrada. Eu varri meus olhos por suas botas militares, por sua calça jeans detonada e por seu peito coberto por uma camisa do Led Zeppelin e uma jaqueta de couro marrom. Deus me segure, ele não pode ser um velho caquético.

Como se ouvisse os meus pensamentos o rapaz tirou seu capacete e passou suas mão em seus cabelos rebeldes, ele sorriu torto e inclinou a cabeça para o lado me fitando com grandes olhos verdes brilhantes.

- Precisando de ajuda? - eu me amaldiçoei por corar só de ouvir sua voz rouca, mas era impossível não tremer diante dele, o cara era bonito e exalava sexo pelos poros, o sorrisinho cheio de merda não estava ajudando porra nenhuma, eu não lembrava sequer a razão de estar na beira da estrada - Então?

- Eu, bem, hmm - gaguejei e ouvi sua sonora gargalhada, seja mulher Isabella - Na verdade eu preciso de ajuda, meu carro tem o caralho de um pneu furado e não para de sair fumaça do capô, eu não entendo porra nenhuma sobre isso e preciso chegar a Phoenix amanhã.

Será que ele me acharia muito desbocada e negaria ajuda? Maldita boca suja dos infernos.

- Bem, o pneu eu posso resolver rapidinho, você tem um estepe certo?

Dei de ombros indicando que eu não tinha ideia se havia ou não um pneu reserva no carro, normalmente eu tiraria um pneu novo com um sorriso e entregaria para ele trocar enquanto observava seu corpo suando pelo esforço e tentava flertar com ele, mas como eu sou Isabella Swan o caralho do meu carro não tinha um estepe. Furiosa eu puxei o celular do bolso e disquei o número do filho da puta miserável que seria um homem morto assim que eu pisasse no Arizona.

- Emmett cadê o caralho do meu estepe? - gritei colocando a mão na cabeça e puxando meus fios de cabelo que em breve ficariam brancos, nenhuma cor resiste a tantas provações.

- Uh, eu estava sem estepe para viajar, daí eu peguei o seu, sabe como é não dá para andar sem um estepe - eu quase arranquei um tufo de cabelos enquanto ele ainda tagarelava o quão perigoso era cair na estrada sem um pneu reserva.

- Oh filho da puta - cortei suas divagações - Passou pela sua cabeça que eu também podia precisar desse estepe? Por que você não comprou um ao invés de pegar o meu Emmett Swan?

- Conte-me por qual razão eu gastaria meu dinheiro com um pneu? Uma coisa que você tinha sobrando, não seja egoísta.

- Emmett - apertei o nariz buscando controle - A ideia do estepe é ter um sobrando, retardado do caralho.

Desliguei o celular antes que ele retrucasse uma gracinha e eu tentasse entrar no aparelho para esganá-lo com vontade, Deus conforte minha mãe porque muito em breve ela vai perder um filho.

- Não tenho um estepe - murmurei baixinho e com uma puta vontade de chorar feito uma garotinha, o estranho sorriu para mim e largou seu capacete e jaqueta em cima da moto antes de me empurrar com os quadris para que eu saísse do capô, ele abriu e inspecionou a fumaça irritante que saia de lá, para o dia ficar perfeito só faltava meu carro explodir.

- Seu motor esquentou demais, sinto muito, já era - ele olhou para mim com um sorriso triste como pedidos de desculpas.

- Como no caralho eu vou chegar em Phoenix? - murmurei puxando meus cabelos outras vez e querendo gritar uma série de palavrões, primeiro eu amaldiçoei Jasper pela ideia de merda, me amaldiçoei por ter a infeliz iniciativa de vir de carro e também amaldiçoei Emmett com uma dose extra de praga por não ter levado meu carro para a oficina e roubado meu estepe, o estranho apenas assistiu meu showzinho rindo a cada palavrão que saia da minha boca, bem, foda-se ele também.

- Meu nome é Edward - ele soltou assim que meu ataque acabou e eu me inclinei contra o capô quente fechando os olhos.

- Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

Meu rosto ia queimar se eu continuasse feito uma imbecil com a cara colada no capô, levantei irritada e tive que rir da cara pensativa do meu companheiro, ele estava com o queixo apoiado na mão esquerda e parecia pensar profundamente já que tinha um pequeno vinco no meio de sua testa.

- Edward? - chamei delicadamente, ele se virou surpreso pelo meu controle e eu tive que rir - Me desculpe pelo ataque, meu irmão me tira do sério.

- Não, tudo bem - ele sorriu - Eu acho que posso te ajudar.

- O que você sugere? - pedi virando minha bunda para a estrada e apoiando os cotovelos de volta no capô, ele fez a mesma coisa e eu acabei rindo da maneira desajeitada em que ele deitou de barriga e se virou para mim.

- Eu estou indo para São Francisco, posso te levar até lá, você liga para um guincho ou algo assim.

Pegar carona na garupa do bonitão, tentador. Eu estava desde às seis horas de quinta-feira com a porra do meu pé no acelerador, tentando desesperadamente chegar logo ao meu destino, pelos meus cálculos gastaríamos 3 horas e meia até São Francisco, isso significaria que eu chegaria um pouco depois do almoço e podia alugar um carro, comer e descansar algumas horas, se eu seguisse viagem às cinco, provavelmente estaria em Phoenix às quatro horas da manhã de sábado.

Plano perfeito.

- Ok - sorri pulando do capô para pegar minha mochila no banco do carona, tranquei o carro e sem pena nenhuma deixei meu bebê no acostamento e subi na garupa de Edward - Você é algum pervertido ou algo assim?

- Algo assim - ele respondeu de brincadeira e cutucou minhas costelas - Tem um capacete atrás de você, sorte a sua que Esme sempre pediu para eu andar com um reserva.

- Quem é Esme? - perguntei enquanto tentava ajeitar o treco preto na minha cabeça.

- Minha mãe - ele sorriu antes de me ajudar a colocar aquela coisa irritante e subir na moto jogando sua jaqueta para mim - É melhor você vestir isso.

Eu obedeci sem discutir e aspirei o seu cheiro na jaqueta, era algo entre cigarros, cerveja barata e menta, eu adorei. Minha situação era insana, sentada na garupa de um desconhecido sexy em direção a São Francisco, ele podia ser algum tipo de maníaco e eu sabia que pegar caronas com estranhos poderia dar em merda, mas eu não conseguia acreditar que aquele cara sorridente poderia me fazer mal, eu simplesmente estava me sentindo nas nuvens enquanto ele acelerava pela rodovia fazendo meus cabelos que estavam para fora do capacete ricochetear para todos os lados, a sensação de liberdade era arrebatadora, era incrível, quase palpável a felicidade de se sentir tão exposta.

Eu fechei os olhos apreciando os minutos e apertei minhas mãos em torno da cintura de Edward, ele estremeceu pelo contato e isso fez com que eu abrisse os olhos para tentar enxergar seu rosto no retrovisor através do capacete. A Terrace Ave fez uma curva suave para a esquerda e entramos na Tivy Valley Rd, Edward tirou uma de suas mãos do guidão e apertou as minhas em sua cintura, um pedido mudo para que eu permanecesse daquele jeito e assim o fiz, viramos à direita na N Piedra Rd e eu sabia que ainda teríamos algumas milhas até entrar na CA-180 W/E Kings Canyon Rd. Prestar atenção nas placas estava sendo uma distração e tanto, se bem que não adiantava de porra nenhuma eu saber o nome das rodovias se eu não sabia para onde esses caralhos me levavam. Desisti de ficar lendo as placas quando pegamos a saída 57A para CA-99 N em direção a Sacramento, eu não conheço porra alguma dessa cidade, a única cidade da Califórnia que teve o prazer de me receber foi Los Angeles e a única fez que eu me arrisquei viajar com Rosalie para lá eu estava em um avião.

Eu divaguei por horas enquanto acariciava a cintura de Edward, só percebi que estava fazendo carinho por baixo de sua blusa quando viramos à direita na Market St e entramos em São Francisco. O que diabos foi isso? Eu realmente acariciei sua barriga por pelo menos uma hora e meia? É, eu fiz isso, meu interior está fazendo uma rodada de dancinhas irlandesas.

Edward dirigiu mais um pouco pela cidade até estacionar em frente a um hotel minúsculo e sujo, ele me ajudou a descer da Harley e apontou para o estabelecimento fodido.

- É aqui que eu vou ficar - sorriu grandemente e eu tive que rir, ele parecia uma criança ganhando presentes - Meu sonho sempre foi me hospedar em algum canto imundo como esse.

- Sonho estranho o seu meu rapaz - comentei andando distraidamente ao seu lado - Obrigada pela carona Edward, muito obrigada mesmo - me inclinei para beijar sua bochecha, mas fui pega de surpresa quando ele segurou meus pulsos e me fitou intensamente.

- Fica mais um pouco comigo Bella - meu coração deu um salto tão grande em meu peito que eu achei que iria desmaiar, mas o que caralho ele pensa que está fazendo? - Você pode descansar um pouco e podemos almoçar juntos, você não precisa ir agora.

Olhei para Edward tentando entender seu olhar meio desesperado, podia ser cômico se não fosse assustador, que diabos, por que ele queria que eu ficasse?

- Tudo bem - concordei sorridente, a quem eu queria enganar, eu estava louca para passar mais tempo com ele.

Nós pedimos um quarto e eu fiquei surpresa por ele parecer bem limpinho, as paredes eram amareladas e alguns pedaços do reboco tinham caído, mas tirando as janelas de madeira velha, o cheiro de mofo e a iluminação precária, ter lençóis e toalhas limpos era um bônus.

Certo, o quarto não era tão limpinho assim.

Joguei minha mochila na cama de casal e sentei na pontinha observando Edward se mover pelo local maravilhado, era como uma criança na Disney.

- Vai me contar qual é a do fetiche por hotel imundo? - perguntei quando ele passou as mãos na parede suja como se fosse alguma coisa importantíssima.

- Ah, sabe, nos filmes quando os caras viajam eles se hospedam em hotéis vagabundos - ele riu e tirou uma câmera da bolsa para capturar cada objeto do quarto.

- Então você está fazendo uma Road Trip? - indaguei me jogando no colchão.

- Nah, não é como se eu tivesse preparado um roteiro, selecionado músicas e todos os caralhos necessários para isso, só estou dirigindo para Chicago, preciso de um tempo para mim. Só faço paradas quando minha bunda não aguenta mais ou quando eu tenho sono.

- Você é maluco - ri - Quem diabos sai de... De onde você veio?

- Astoria - ele sorriu e eu arregalei os olhos

- Quem diabos decide dirigir de Astoria até Chicago, você é insano.

- Eu gosto de dirigir Bella - ele deu de ombros - Se eu puder evitar um avião eu evito, Victoria odeia isso.

Antes que eu pudesse questionar quem era Victoria, Edward tornou a falar.

- Por que você não me conta sobre você? - desatei a falar da minha vida, contei que tinha me formado recentemente em Jornalismo e trabalhava em uma coluna do The Seattle Times devido as minhas boas notas na faculdade, falei sobre meus pais, meus irmãos e minhas cunhadas e sobre as coisas que eu gostava aleatoriamente. Edward me contou que morava em Astoria com seus pais e sua irmã Victoria, seu pai era pediatra, sua mãe era dona de uma escola e sua irmã tinha acabado de voltar da França, ela tinha finalmente terminado seus cursos de gastronomia e agora queria abrir seu próprio bistrô, Edward era formado em Administração e estava indo para Chicago justamente em busca do sonho da irmã, ele queria procurar algum lugar promissor, não queria que sua irmã abrisse um pequeno restaurante onde morava, ele queria organizar tudo e fazer uma surpresa, se não encontrasse nada bacana iria até NY, lá com certeza ele acharia pontos ótimos para um bistrô de sucesso.

Nós discutíamos um bom tempo o quanto era insano passar tanto tempo na estrada, se eu achava um longo tempo passar quase 24 horas dirigindo até Phoenix, eu fodidamente considerava um atestado de maluquice se arriscar em 2 dias de viagem até Chicago sentado em uma moto.

Quando nossas barrigas protestaram pela falta de comida saímos para comer como se fossemos velhos amigos, Edward era uma pessoa fácil de lidar, daquelas que você não tem medo de engatar uma longa conversa e que enxerga sua alma, reconhecendo cada emoção em seus olhos e adivinhando cada pensamento seu.

- Você é maluca - Edward revirou os olhos entre uma mordida em seu hambúrguer.

- Edward - empurrei seus ombros ofendida - Qual é o seu problema? Katy Perry é uma diva.

- Nah, não mesmo - ele bufou divertido - Eu achei que você tinha um gosto musical melhor Bella, estou decepcionado.

- Oh, cale a boca - puxei um saquinho de Heinz e joguei em sua direção - Mantenha sua boca ocupada com essa gororoba gordurosa.

- Seu sanduíche é a coisa mais natural do mundo, tem bacon no seu nariz.

Levei a mão esquerda até o nariz e bufei quando não encontrei nada, Edward riu divertido de sua brincadeira infame e tornou a devorar seu lanche como se ele fosse entrar em extinção.

- Suas tatuagens tem algum significado? - perguntei apontando seu braço esquerdo com riscas pretas aleatórias, alguns desenhos eram identificáveis outros nem tanto, mas aquela porra o tornava incrivelmente sexy.

- Sempre tem - sorriu - Mentira, eu não sei o que essas porras significam, meu melhor amigo é tatuador e eu sou apenas um fodido com tédio que deixa Jacob brincar de desenho no meu braço.

Eu ri alto e ele sorriu docemente na minha direção, esticando as mãos para tocar em meus dedos sobre a mesa, Edward me olhou por um longo tempo e suspirou virando a cabeça para a janela.

- Eu quero muito beijar você.

Deixei o guardanapo cair a medida que as palavras começaram a fluir de sua boca.

- Porra Bella, o que diabos você fez para me deixar tão maluco? Caralho, você vai embora em duas horas - ele resmungou olhando para o relógio acima de sua cabeça que marcava três horas da tarde.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, só tinha a certeza que desde que Edward desceu daquela Harley meu coração pareceu descompassado e estava batendo como as asas de um colibri em meu peito. Nunca gostei muito de nenhuma baboseira romântica, eu não era uma santa, havia feito sexo com muitos caras na faculdade, mas era apenas sexo, nenhum sentimento, somente atração. Agora, parada na frente de um estranho eu sentia um carinho enorme ao olhar em seus olhos verdes questionadores, eu queria de alguma maneira louca conhecê-lo melhor e ter a sua companhia, mas infelizmente essa merda não ia dar certo, eu precisava estar em Phoenix no sábado e Edward precisava seguir viagem para Chicago.

Valia a pena me arriscar com um estranho por algumas horas e depois sumir do mapa? Eu podia lidar com isso, não era diferente de se envolver com os caras da faculdade, eu podia aproveitar as horas com Edward dentro daquele hotel antes de seguir viagem e depois partiria como se nada tivesse acontecido, sem sentimentos, nós nunca mais nos veríamos outra vez.

Sem foder minha cabeça com pensamentos que não me levariam a canto nenhum eu me inclinei para tocar seus lábios, ele abriu a boca surpreso, mas se recuperou a tempo de me puxar pelo pescoço e colar nossos lábios com força, pedindo passagem com sua língua e dominando minha boca com intensidade. Eu não faço ideia de quantos beijos nós trocamos naquela lanchonete, em um segundo ele pagou a conta e no outro nós estávamos nos agarrando como animais na cama do hotel sujo que ele passaria a noite.

- Bella, você tem certeza que quer isso? - Edward perguntou segurando minhas bochechas e forçando nossos olhares a permanecerem conectados - Em algumas horas nós dois vamos embora.

- Faça-me sua Edward - pedi segurando sua nuca e colando nossas testas - Nós temos pouco tempo.

E ele fez, me completou de uma maneira que ninguém havia feito antes, nossos corpos se encaixando com perfeição a medida em que ele entrava e saia de mim vagarosamente, gravando cada pedacinho do meu rosto enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com ele, gravava na minha mente o jeito que sua testa se enrugava quando ele fazia força, como a linha de seu maxilar se contraía e de como seus olhos estavam abertos me fitando intensamente. Alguns fios de seu cabelo grudavam em sua testa a medida que o suor escorria e se perdia entre nós, assisti os músculos de seus braços flexionarem, o aperto de seus braços na minha cintura aumentar e a expressão de satisfação em seu rosto a medida que ele acelerava os movimentos em busca de mais prazer.

Com uma última estocada nós atingimos o êxtase e caímos no colchão tentando recuperar a respiração, Edward deitou em cima de mim descarregando toda a potência de seus olhos verdes em meu coração acelerado.

- Eu nunca vou esquecer você Bella - seus dedos traçaram minhas bochechas e um sorriso triste escapou de meus lábios. Quem eu queria enganar? Eu já estava envolvida com ele.

Como é possível sentir um carinho tão forte por uma pessoa em tão pouco tempo?

- Eu também não vou te esquecer Edward, nunca - sussurrei puxando sua boca quase em desespero.

Nós continuamos na cama, fazendo sexo selvagem e sexo baunilha por um longo tempo, eu sabia que não teria coragem de levantar dali, Phoenix teria que me esperar. Nós decidimos que era melhor não trocar telefones, emails ou qualquer coisa parecida, isso só nos faria sofrer a longo prazo, não havia possibilidade para nós ficarmos juntos, Edward iria para Chicago atrás de um bom lugar em que pudesse montar o bistrô e eu precisava seguir com minha vida em Forks.

Entre beijos e carinhos nós conversamos a noite inteira sem se mover, ali nos braços dele eu me sentia em casa, o sentimento de paz era tão grande que eu fiquei com medo do que pudesse acontecer quando fosse a hora de dar adeus, mas me proibindo de pensar em qualquer merda eu me aconcheguei em seus braços e fechei os olhos para a escuridão mesmo sem querer. Dormir significava perder Edward para sempre.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

- Bella, baby é hora de acordar - fechei os olhos com força e virei ignorando Edward completamente - Não vai ser mais fácil se você fizer manha.

Eu me virei para encontrar seu rosto triste perto do meu, não consegui evitar o soluço que me escapou e as lágrimas que em seguida dominaram meus olhos, porra, eu tinha que conhecê-lo para perder logo em seguida? Qual era o maldito sentido disso?

- Shh, vai ficar tudo bem - eu assenti fungando em seu colo, escondi o rosto em seu pescoço e aspirei seu cheiro de sabonete e loção pós barba - Olha para mim baby, vai dar certo, se alguma força divina nos quer juntos um dia a gente vai se encontrar e viver tudo isso.

Ele apontou para nós dois juntos e eu comecei a escandalizar, fungando sem controle no vão de seu pescoço, tentando inutilmente fazer com que o tempo parasse e nós dois pudéssemos ficar agarrados para sempre.

_Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

Nós nos despimos sem pressa e nos amamos lentamente, gravando cada minutinho em nossas mentes, quando fechamos a porta do quarto e demos adeus ao hotel sujo eu comecei a chorar desesperadamente, eu estava quebrada, chateada e com o coração apertado quando subi na moto para que Edward me levasse até uma agência de aluguel de carros, eu estava agarrada a sua cintura como se a minha vida dependesse daquilo, a essa altura do campeonato eu não duvidava que minha vida realmente dependesse dele.

Grande sorte, me apaixonar por um cara que só estava de passagem, como a merda da vida pode ser tão injusta? Logo eu que nunca acreditei em romance, agora estava esmigalhada fungando baixinho enquanto aproveitava os meus últimos minutos ao lado do homem incrível que me deu uma carona.

_This is way too hard_

_'Cause I know when the sun comes up I will leave_

_This is my last glance_

_That will soon be memory_

E que roubou o meu coração.

- Baby, chegamos - Edward desceu da moto e esticou os braços para me pegar no colo, nós nos abraçamos e eu me permiti ser embalada por ele até que meus soluços se tornaram um choramingo constante e ele procurou minha boca para me beijar cheio de desespero e angústia, quando o ar começou a faltar em nossos pulmões ele salpicou meu rosto com beijos e me colocou no chão - Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, nunca duvide disso.

- Se cuida, toma cuidado na estrada - beijei sua bochecha - Eu nunca vou esquecer você Edward.

- Nem eu baby - ele sorriu beijando minha testa - Cuide-se e leia o caralho das placas com atenção, não esquece de se certificar que o carro tem um estepe ok? Pelo amor de todos os santos, chegue viva em Phoenix.

Eu acabei rindo do seu desespero e concordei enquanto ele deixava um último beijo em meus lábios e subia na Harley.

- A gente se vê - acenei tentando a convencer a mim mesma, ele assentiu e acenou um tchau desanimado partindo em seguida e desaparecendo tanto da estrada quanto da minha vida.

Eu desabei em lágrimas e por pouco não fiquei em São Francisco, mas eu encontrei alguma força dentro de mim pra alugar um carro e acelerar em direção a Phoenix, meu tempo era curto e eu não podia me dar ao luxo de pensar em como minha vida poderia ter sido diferente se eu conhecesse Edward em outras condições. Eu cheguei na casa da vovó Louise quase no domingo, mas Jasper não ficou menos feliz, aparentemente na visão do meu doce irmão meus esforços eram uma prova de amor, bem, pelo menos alguém estava satisfeito.

Daquele dia só me restaram boas lembranças e uma jaqueta de couro marrom no fundo da minha mochila.

- Bella, anda logo com essa porra - Rose gritou batendo irritantemente seus saltos no assoalho - Alice vai ter uma síncope se tiver que esperar mais um minuto.

- Já vou caralho - resmunguei procurando o par do meu scarpin pelo quarto - Onde você se enfiou filho de uma cadela?

Cinco minutos depois devidamente calçada eu desci para encontrar minha família pronta para partir para Tacoma, três horas de viagem até o maldito restaurante que Alice havia escolhido para ocasião, o Pacific Grill, o restaurante favorito de Jasper. Eu me acomodei no banco de trás do carro dos meus pais, não queria ir sozinha em meu carro com medo que a angústia me consumisse e também não adiantaria ir com Emm ou o próprio Jasper, isso só tornaria tudo pior. Eu não precisava presenciar meus irmãos com suas respectivas parceiras, doía demais e só fazia com que a saudade chata se apertasse em meu peito. Eu queria Edward.

Abracei a jaqueta marrom em meu corpo, um hábito desde que descobri que ele havia enfiado sua jaqueta na minha mochila como lembrança, no começo eu sentia seu cheirinho de cerveja e cigarros, mas com o tempo tudo que eu podia ter era o conforto do couro em minha pele.

O jantar foi um circo de horrores, minha mãe se encheu de vinho e começou uma rodada de piadas sujas, Charlie tentava repreendê-la, mas ele estava se divertindo tanto que ignorou quando o garçom começou a olhar para Renée como se ela precisasse de tratamento. Alice e Rosalie filmaram a porra toda, eu estava quase abrindo um buraco no chão para me esconder para sempre quando Emmett levantou com toda sua glória e começou a cantar parabéns levando todo o restaurante a fazer o mesmo, um bolo gigante surgiu no nosso campo de visão sendo empurrado por dois caras fortes e eu tive um acesso de risos quando o bolo abriu e dois gogo boys saíram para se esfregar em Jasper.

- Porra, a cada ano fica melhor - gritei esticando os braços para bater nos de Emmett, pobre Jasper, sempre seria sacaneado pelo nosso irmão mais novo.

Já era quase cinco horas da manhã quando eu finalmente me joguei na cama, de calcinha e sutiã agarrada na jaqueta como se ela fosse o próprio Edward, decidi que aquele seria meu último ato de desespero, esta porra já tinha durado tempo demais, 5 fodidos anos e nada tinha realmente acontecido, eu duvidada que ainda pudesse acontecer e era hora de seguir em frente, esquecer aquela moto, aquele homem e a imagem de sua camisa de flanela voando junto dele para longe de mim.

Na segunda feira a redação estava um caos, gente tagarelando para cima e baixo sobre as próximas matérias e algum restaurante que abriria em Seattle, Gianna estava feito a porra de uma barata correndo para cima e para baixo tentando obter o máximo de informações enquanto eu revisava meu artigo político e ignorava seus saltos batendo no piso.

- Gianna você quer parar de rodar? Eu estou ficando tonta só de olhar para você - minha secretária parou por um momento e se jogou no sofá.

- Você viu quem vai abrir um restaurante aqui? - sacudi a cabeça - Porra Bella, ela é famosa para caralho, já ouviu falar na Srta. Cullen?

- Não, eu tenho cara de quem entende de culinária? - revirei os olhos

- Viu? É por isso que eu queria ser secretária da Kate, eu poderia cobrir a inauguração com ela, mas como minha chefe escreve artigos políticos eu só posso ir em reuniões chatas e jantares com velhos.

Eu mostrei o dedo do meio para Gianna e voltei a revisar o caralho da matéria com preguiça, no meio do bendito artigo eu já estava irritada pelo bater das suas unhas vermelhas na mesa ao lado.

- Já que você está reclamando tanto presumo que não tem nada para fazer - Grunhi - Revise a matéria.

- Sacanagem.

Eu deixei Gianna se lamentando e desci em busca de um café e meia dúzia de bolinhos, meu celular vibrou no bolso e o nome de Alice piscou no visor.

- Oi Allie

- Allie um caralho - ela rosnou - Porra eu odeio essa carcaça que seu pai insiste em chamar de carro.

- Do que você está falando? - perguntei tentando não rir do desespero da minha amada cunhada.

- Seu pai pediu que eu levasse essa caminhonete idosa no caralho em um mecânico em Tacoma Bella, só que essa carcaça começou a fumaçar na saída de Seattle e eu só consegui dirigir até a I-705 N, eu juro que vou destruir essa porra.

- Estou indo te salvar, fique aí e não destrua essa merda. Ah, chama o guincho também.

Desliguei o celular e ri da situação, Charlie sempre foi apaixonado pela sua Chevy 1953, Renée conseguiu que meu pai aposentasse a picape idosa e comprou um Audi ignorando as reclamações, há muito tempo o carro não era usado de fato, mas Charlie constantemente levava para uma revisão para que ela nunca parasse de funcionar e ocasionalmente pudesse dirigir aquela lata velha. Eu só não entendia por que caralho ele queria que Alice levasse a picape para Tacoma se ele podia arrumar aquele pedaço de merda com algum mecânico de La Push.

Decidi que questionaria Charlie depois, por hora eu teria que salvar Alice de surtar e a picape de ser destruída. Levei uns 20 minutos até enxergar a caminhonete vermelha sendo guinchada e uma Alice puta da vida no celular, provavelmente soltando pragas ao vento para Charlie.

- Sobe aí delícia - eu quase ri da sua cara, mas o olhar mortal que ela deu foi suficiente para que eu ligasse o carro calada e voltasse para Seattle, nós já estávamos quase pegando a 7th Ave quando um barulho alto me alertou para a merda que tinha acontecido.

- Mas que caralho - grunhi parando no acostamento e pulando do carro para me certificar que a porra do pneu tinha furado.

- Não brinca comigo - Alice gritou - Dessa vez você tem um estepe né?

- É claro que eu tenho essa merda - rebati fechando os olhos - Só que eu não faço ideia de como trocar, liga para o Jazz.

Alice discou os números rapidamente e bufou quando não obteve respostas, meu irmão provavelmente estava em uma reunião.

- Caralho que dia de merda, vou ligar para a Rose, ela está em algum canto de Seattle torrando a grana do seu irmão.

É claro que o celular de Rose chamou até cair na caixa postal e o de Emmett estava desligado, azar é quase meu sobrenome, a vida não facilita porra nenhuma para mim.

Cansada de esperar a intervenção divina eu corri com Alice até a beira da pista esperando algum homem bom parar o carro e nos ajudar a trocar o pneu, é claro que Alice foi a porra de uma dor na bunda dizendo não a cada carro que eu insistia em acenar para pedir ajuda, eu mandei ela ir tomar num lugar bem feio quando o décimo carro passou por nós e me virei para voltar ao carro e me jogar no capô com vontade.

- Bella - Alice gritou saltitando no acostamento - Consegui, ele vai parar, Deus seja louvado.

- Quando acabar você me acorda - resmunguei e tapei os olhos para me proteger do sol, eu escutei a voz fina de Alice explicando a situação ao cara prestativo, ouvi a aproximação dos dois e juro que meu coração parou quando escutei uma risadinha presunçosa.

- Precisando de ajuda baby?

* * *

**N/a: Oh sim eu preciso de ajuda Edward Cullen.**

**Gostaram, amaram, odiaram? Querem mais?**

**É claro que eu vou escrever um bônus, mas para isso eu preciso de incentivo ~assobia~**

**Beijos.**


End file.
